


RAINY BLUES

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: ——完成于 2007.04.29高尼夫中校忌日祭文本文中两个人的年龄为23岁，背景是某次战斗任务结束后在海尼森的休假。BGM：大阪雨中蓝调曲（OSAKA RAINY BLUES）-------------------------------Farewell work to Ivan Konev accomplished at 29/04/2007The background of this work is a vacation at Heinessen after a war, both of them are 23 years old.





	RAINY BLUES

奥利比`波布兰靠着墙，坐在地上，嘴里叼着烟，使劲地甩着手里的打火机，却怎么也没有火儿。他懊恼得把烟扭在地上。  
好友伊旺`高尼夫站在他旁边，把手中的钢笔在字谜书上划了又划最后装进口袋。  
“我父亲曾经说过，男人有三个时候最尴尬。打火机打不着火儿的时候，钢笔没有墨的时候。”  
“还有一个呢？”  
“忘记了，大概是追女孩子一连被拒绝十次以上的时候吧。”  
波布兰听到最后一句，脸上扯了一个抽搐的笑容。  
“喂，落井下石吧你？”  
高尼夫也笑了，有点像冷笑。他低头看看身边懊恼得男人，越发觉得对方懊恼的样子像极了路边落魄的小狗。  
波布兰站起来，跺跺脚，愤怒的叉着腰开始咒骂。从早上艳阳高照到搭讪了几个女仔都不成功到突然乌云密布下起大雨到现在躲雨的时候还要被人奚落。  
“我说，你就不能换个地方躲雨？今天出来一天都没有搭讪成功，定是因为你这张惹人讨厌的脸的缘故！”波布兰开始把气撒在他身边这位摆着一幅无所谓表情假装看天气的好友身上。  
“很多人经常会把自己无能的表现当成是老天的不公，或者干脆说成是别人的责任。责难太过容易，然而责难却于事无补。”伊旺`高尼夫耸耸肩膀，表示习惯了好友这种孩子气的说辞。  
波布兰还想再说什么，对方已经一头扎进雨里。

海尼森秋天的雨并不大，也没有什么风。雨滴很密，一丝不透的把人围住。高尼夫拉了拉夹克衫的立领，试图让雨滴不会顺着脖子流进去。波布兰跟在他后面，嘴上没有停下：  
“难得的假期，总算不用在宇宙间打来打去。结果回来也是下雨，太不痛快了吧！”  
伊旺`高尼夫没有理他，自顾自地加快脚步，跑了起来：  
“我要回家了。你接下来怎么办？是要到某位小姐家避雨呢？还是愿意放下波布兰家高贵的身份走进低微的高尼夫家喝碗热汤？”  
波布兰紧跟上去，一拳打在对方肩头：  
“哼！今天你家会因奥利比`波布兰的驾到而蓬荜生辉！”  
“不甚荣幸。哦，是悔恨万分。”  
“你就不能说句好听的啊！”  
“如果阁下肯赏脸放过在下的妹妹一马，在下说多少好话也愿意。”  
“你妹妹？……她多大？”  
“11岁。”  
“……去死吧你！”

30分钟后，两个人站在玄关处喘着气，高尼夫太太怜惜的递上两条大浴巾，示意他们快去洗澡。  
“夫人，无论什么时候看到您的笑容，都是那么的温和呢！”  
高尼夫太太听着好开心，自己的大儿子从来不会说好听得话。而女人，真是爱听好话的生物。  
几分钟后，浴室的窗口慢慢飘出雾气。  
高尼夫趴在浴缸里看着波布兰毫不吝啬的把自己的洗发水用掉大半。  
“这椰子味洗发水不错嘛！没想到你平时看上去不怎么时尚，用东西还挺有品位啊！”波布兰满意的在头发上弄出很多泡沫，放在手心，鼓起腮帮子吹上去。  
“我终于知道你为什么追女生总失败了。”高尼夫突然来了这么一句，波布兰很是惊讶。  
“因为你是个看上去很有品位，实际上不过是个不懂装懂的人。”高尼夫看着对方的表情由惊讶转为疑问最后变成愤怒，满意的把这句话一字一顿的说完。末了，高尼夫又添了句：  
“这就是地摊上10第纳尔一瓶的批发货。我妈妈，也就是您眼中那位笑容温和的夫人上次去批发市场抢购的。呢，那边还有好多瓶，你要是喜欢可以拿走。”  
波布兰气得说不出话，使劲冲着头发，试图让刚刚那几句可恶的话就这样被水冲走。  
高尼夫站起来，用花撒冲掉身上的泡沫，围上浴袍准备出去。  
波布兰不甘心的扯过他的浴袍，围在自己身上。  
“你干嘛？”  
“不干嘛。我只是觉得旁边那件印有卡通小熊的浴袍更合适有品位的人！”  
高尼夫看着波布兰快步走出浴室，忍不住笑出来。

高尼夫靠在卧室的门口，看着波布兰毫不客气的坐在他的床上，开心的打开第二听冰镇啤酒，“咕噜咕噜”送到喉咙中，最后满意的舒了长长一口气。  
“不要喝到床上。”高尼夫走到书桌旁，扭开CD机。忧郁的蓝调曲踩着萨克斯风流畅的节奏从音箱中缓缓而出。音乐中，女歌手正在用及其悲伤的调子唱着：“回不去了，再也回不去了……快要被这悲伤击溃……rainy blues……”  
“关掉啦！好压抑的曲子~”波布兰抗议。  
“我觉得挺好的啊。哪里有问题么？”高尼夫也坐了过来，从地上拿起一听啤酒打开。  
曲子再一次回到A段：  
“那是三年前一个寒冷的雨夜……街角不停的流洩著一首悲伤的情歌……”  
两个人都没有说话，闷着头喝酒。CD机中来来回回的放着这首曲子。后来，调子变得模糊，歌词开始断断续续。再后来…………

波布兰一直记得这样一句话：“酒不会让你做你不想做的事情，只会让你做你不敢做的事情。”  
那CD机没什么毛病，CD也没磨损。那曲子调子没有模糊，歌词也唱的清清楚楚地。可他就是怎么也想不起来那人唱了什么，大脑被撕裂一样的疼痛。  
“可恶！”波布兰用手挡住额头，狠狠地闭上眼睛。60瓦的电灯泡闪着白光照在眼皮上，还是一阵阵的痛。  
“到底……发生了什么……”波布兰记得他喝醉了，高尼夫也醉了。两个人开始有一搭没一搭的吵。什么“你个没女人缘的。”“等着X尽而亡吧。”之类，反正比起平时，只有更毒的话。再后来，两个人都倒在床上，好像……好像是打起来了……再往后……还有什么么……

门被打开，高尼夫穿的还是之前那件卡通小熊的浴泡，慢条斯理的走进来，关掉CD机。那歌正唱道：“残存在我生命中的，只有不停的下著的心雨……”  
“吃饭了，洗把脸就下楼吧。”  
“喂！我们……刚刚……怎么了？？？？”波布兰猛地坐起来，看着对方。  
“打起来了。你醉的很厉害，但是还是没打过我。我给了你一下，你就昏过去了。”高尼夫没有看他，扭头，走出去。  
“噢……我……我输给你了！！！？？？？？”波布兰眨着眼睛愣在那里。

后来，还去过几次高尼夫家，不过波布兰都没再进过高尼夫的卧室。  
“干嘛，又不是食人陷阱。”高尼夫看着对方坐在楼梯口就是不过去，无奈的摇头。  
波布兰自己也说不清，不知道是醉酒那事的缘故，还是打架输掉的缘故，还是别的什么。反正他就老觉得，一开门就听到那人在唱：“回不去了，再也回不去了……”

波布兰在街上找过那CD，网上也找过。只寻到了个片断，就有那句：“回不去了，再也回不去了……那个时候的我们……快要被这悲伤击溃……RAINY BLUES……”  
有次实在忍不住了，他跑去问高尼夫。对方从填字谜中抬起头，先是回忆了个五六分钟。最后慢吞吞的“啊………………………………！”了一下说：“噢……那歌啊，我也不知道是什么。CD的话……不知道丢到哪里去了。”波布兰骂了句，心说高尼夫真是无聊透了，这么首破歌扔CD机里面，来来回回的放，竟然自己都不知道是什么！  
有些人事，你怎么找也找不到。

再过了那么几年，在临迈入中年大叔的当口，高尼夫挂了，挂的连个渣儿也没剩。  
用波布兰的话说就是“那个不守信用的家伙，就这样逃了！”  
遗物被交到波布兰手上，他意外的发现了那张CD。深蓝色的外盒，在右上角打下一屡灯光，灯光下雨密密麻麻的下着，打在地上，碎开。  
他把CD机扭开，放进盘。还是那首歌，还是那个调子。他再仔细听，不是个女歌手，是个男歌手。  
那歌词，波布兰终于听全了。  
那天的事情，他也回忆起来了。

他记起那天高尼夫在他耳边低喃的话；记起那个强而有力的冲撞；记起那时自己的回应……  
歌词中还在唱着：“回不去了，再也回不去了……那个时候的我们……我是如此的深爱过你……RAINY BLUES……”

雨点打在玻璃上，敲击出很大的声音。  
字谜书摊开在桌上，还未填完。

 

——完——

BGM：  
大阪 RAINY BLUE   
演唱：关8

回不去了 再也回不去了 那个时候的我们   
我是如此的深爱过你 Osaka rainy blues 

那是三年前一个寒冷的雨夜   
街角不停的流洩著一首悲伤的情歌   
因为听了那首歌而眼角含泪的她 怎麼看都令人怜爱   
这场恋情就在希望她再展笑颜中开始 

连两人从此将要相依为命   
命运都感觉到了   
深信就算季节变换两个人都会一直在一起 

回不去了 再也回不去了 那个时候的我们   
我是如此的深爱过你 Osaka rainy blues

那是一年前像今天一样下著雨的夜晚   
她就此消失 奔向遥远的另一片天空的那个夜晚   
又再度在这城市的某个角落听到了那首歌   
残存在我生命中的 只有不停的下著的心雨 

季节更换 命运流转   
虽然我深信我们还会再见面   
但是我却还是因为太过悲哀而在这场雨中感到寸步难行 

忘不了 也离不开 她的体温   
快要被这悲伤击溃 Osaka rainy blues 

入夜的街道开始流动 即使如此早晨依旧会来临   
我将永远在这城市中拥抱著悲伤 

回不去了 再也回不去了 那个时候的我们   
我是如此的深爱过你 Osaka rainy blues 

忘不了 也离不开 她的体温   
快要被这悲伤击溃 Osaka rainy blues


End file.
